Two Plus One Equals
by Ai-Sama
Summary: Sighing, he said aloud, "How? How can I just choose one, when I love them both?" When Nick and Monroe get captured by Reapers, Nick is almost killed. Monroe has had enough of hiding his feelings for Nick. But what happens when he isn't the only Wesen who wants to have Nick's love for themselves? This is SLASH! With Three, that's right! Three people! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Ai-Sama here! Working on a new story! I know I should be working on Sacrifice, but I was having writers block with it, so I started a new story instead, hoping to dislodge it. **

**I'm new to the Grimm show. I started watching when it first came out, but then I lost interest in it, but then I got interested in it again after the season finale.**

**I wanted to see if I could write a fic on it. I hope I do a good job at it.**

**I have no beta for this fic, because my beta doesn't know this story, so be gentle.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this whatsoever.**

_Italics-_Thinking

* * *

**Chapter One**

Groaning softly, Monroe struggled to open his eyes. "Ugh. It feels like I've been mowed over by a Siegbarstes." he moaned out. Even talking hurt. Finally able to open his eyes fully, he realized there was blood dripping down the side of his face, a headache was starting to form, and his lower back hurt like hell (damn weak point!). Trying to push the pain back, he started to look around to see where he was. Taking a whiff through his nose, Monroe wished he hadn't done that. Cringing, Monroe knew where he was instantly. _The smell of garbage, waste, and other unpleasant things._ He was underground, in the sewer. _But why? _he thought. As he struggled to remember what happened, Monroe realized he was chained up and sitting. His arms were bound behind him and his legs were chained to the legs of a chair. _Dude! Seriously! What happened? ! All I can remember was me and Nick were…_brown eyes widen in realization. _Nick! Where's Nick? ! _he thought frantically. Looking around anxiously and ignoring how it made his head ache, Monroe finally saw where Nick was. What he saw made his blood run cold.

The young Grimm looked horrible. He was suspended in the air by his arms. His wrists were tied to a poll hanging from the ceiling of the sewer by a chain. His face was drained of any color, making him look a sickly white. There were cuts on his face as well. One above his left eyebrow, across his right cheek, and he also had a split lip. All three were bleeding sluggishly. His clothes hadn't fared well either. The light brown coat he had been wearing was shredded. His black shirt, fortunately, had survived, with only a few slices into the fabric. However, in those slices, there were cuts and the blood was only starts to dry somewhat. His jeans were covered in grime and blood. Overall, it looked like Nick had been put through the ringer and had lost.

"Nick…," Monroe started to talk, but started coughing. His throat was so dry, and the coughing didn't help his headache. Swallowing, Monroe tried again. "Nick…Come on man. You need to wake up." Getting no response, Monroe kept trying, "Dude, you're starting to worry me here. And I have no idea why we're here or who we pissed off to be taken here." He still got no answer from Nick. Growling in worry and anger, Monroe exclaimed, "Damn it Nick! Wake up!" After a second of silence, Monroe heard a groan from the other man. Eyes snapping to Nick's face, Monroe could see the younger man struggling to wake up.

Groaning again, Nick opened his eyes slowly. Blinking few times, Nick looked around slowly. Finally, his eyes landed on the tied up Blutbad. "Mo…Monroe?" Nick asked in a scratchy voice. Looking the Blutbad over, he asked, "Are you ok?"

Monroe just sat in his chained chair in silence. Out of everything that was going on at the moment, the Grimm asked if he was ok? Stupid Grimm!Shaking his head in frustration, he exclaimed, "Am I…am I ok? ! Dude! You look worse then me and your asking if I'm ok? ! I should be asking you that!"

Grey eyes fill with confusion. "Wha..," only now did Nick feel the pain flooding his body. Gasping a little, he could only think, _Oh. _Gritting his teeth against the pain, Nick answered Monroe, "I'll live."

Monroe scoffed, "You'll live. Man, how many times have I heard that before?" After a second of silence, Monroe continued, "Do you know what happened? All I remember we were getting out of your car and headed towards the Pub, but after that it becomes blank."

Shaking his head to clear it from the pain, Nick began to answer, "We were attacked by…" but was cut off by a new voice.

"Us." came a raspy, dark voice. Three figures appeared out of the shadows of the sewer. All three were wearing black pants, black long-sleeve shirts, and black shoes. Their skin was pale, almost marble looking. Other than their skin and clothes, that's where the similarities ended. The one on the left had cropped, short, dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. His body was built like a wrestler, all muscle (_and hopefully no brains, _thought Monroe). The one on the right was short, shorter than the other two. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. The short one was smiling, but with a sickly smile. The one in the middle was tall and slender. He had black hair that stopped to his chin and black eyes. His face was stone cold. Compared to the other two, he gave off a foreboding aura. He's the kind of person you didn't want to meet in an alleyway by yourself.

"And who are you?" asked Monroe, with a bite in his voice. He knew they were Wesen, but couldn't tell what kind they were. There were too many smells interfering with each other for him to get a whiff.

"Monroe." there was a warning note in Nick's voice.

The one with the sickly smile spoke, "You should listen to your Master, Blutbad."

Bristling at these words, Monroe snapped back, "He is NOT my Master!"

"Monroe!" instead of the warning tone that had been there before, Nick's tone was pleading.

"You should listen to him Blutbad. You really don't want to piss off Reapers." The one that looked like a wrestler snapped.

_Well crap._ was all Monroe could think. Out loud he asked, "Why did you bring us here?"

The one in the middle moved away from the group. Against the wall sat their scythes. Grabbing his, the Reaper made his way towards Nick. Walking slowly, the dark one finally answered Monroe in a silky-smooth voice, "We're going to kill the Grimm and you're going to watch."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! You hate me I know! And it was short too! **

**So! Will the Reapers kill Nick in front of Monroe? ! Or will Monroe stop them? ! Find out in the next chapter, which I promise will be longer!**

**Please Review! I love reviews! If you review, I'll give you Monroe! (in the background Monroe shouts, "Hey!")! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I am sooo sorry this took me sooo long! Alot of things have been going on, so I could only work on it here and there. **

**So still no beta, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and faved my fic, even though it was only one chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this whatsoever.**

_Italics_-Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Hearing that, Nick's blood became like ice. Seeing the Reaper coming closer, Nick tried to move back, forgetting for a second that he was chained up.

Straining against his chains, Monroe growled. "Stay away from him!" he yelled, eyes bleeding red. He could smell Nick's fear over the sewage stench.

The smallest Reaper laughed. "Try and stop us Blutbad." sneered the Reaper.

Struggling to break free, Monroe could feel himself changing. His nails were lengthening, fur was sprouting on his hands, and his teeth were becoming sharper. _No way! No way in hell I'm gonna let them kill Nick! _Monroe thought.

Ignoring the Blutbad, the two other Reapers had joined the black haired Reaper, scythes in their hands. All three were staring at the Grimm, which was starting to unnerve Nick. "So! How should we do this? Slow and painful, or very slow and painfully?" asked the smallest one, laughing a little at his joke.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we get the job done." snapped the bulkier Reaper.

Crossing his arms, the small Reaper pouted. "But it's sooo much fun to torture them and hear them scream!" he exclaimed.

As the two bickered on how to kill Nick, the foreboding Reaper just kept on staring at him. Cringing a little under the gaze, Nick was a little confused at the attention. Nick jumped when the Reaper spoke.

"So…you're the Grimm that the Wesen world is talking about. The catch- and- release Grimm. You are not what I expected." said the black haired Reaper.

"Oh?" asked Nick in breathless voice. "What were you expecting?"

Without hesitation the Reaper reached out and grabbed Nick's chin, and answered, "Someone with more…experience." Letting go, the Reaper ran his hand down the Grimm's cheek, which made Nick shudder and Monroe snarl. "Not someone with soft skin and soft eyes." Not even looking at Monroe, the Reaper said, "Quit struggling Blutbad. You won't break free of those chains."

"Stop touching him!" bellowed Monroe, only to be ignored. His instincts were screaming at him! _**Protect! Mine! Threat! Protect! Destroy! Mine! Protect! Protect! Protect! **_

Finally getting fed up with the smaller Reapers whining, the bulky one exclaimed, "Fine! If it'll shut you up we'll do it your way!" Getting a gleeful shout, the bulky Reaper looked at the blacked hair one and asked, "Is that alright with you?"

Releasing Nick's cheek, the black haired Reaper looked at the bulkier Reaper and said, "Do as you wish, as long as he's dead at the end." With that he stepped back, giving a silent permission to the smaller one to start.

Wasting no time at all, the small Reaper brought up his scythe. Before swinging, he said, "Don't hesitate to scream." With that statement, the Reaper brought down his scythe, slicing into Nick's chest. Blood splattered all over the place.

Pain! Agonizing pain! That's all Nick could feel! Try as he might he couldn't keep a scream at bay.

"Nick!" Monroe shouted. He had to get free! He had to get free NOW! _Damn these chains! _thought Monroe. The smell of Nick's blood was starting to overpower all the scents in the sewer. The small Reaper was either reckless or stupid, because you never, and I mean NEVER, spill blood in front of a Blutbad, even in front of a Wieder-Blubad. Hearing another yell from Nick, Monroe started struggling even more. So caught up in the smells and Nick's screaming, he didn't hear the chains starting to crack.

The bulky Reaper was starting to get bored and irritated. Sighing, the Reaper said, "Since the pipsqueak is playing with the Grimm, I guess I'll 'play' with the Blutbad." While saying this, he moved over to where Monroe was chained up.

"Leave him alone." Nick said softly. Even though he was weak from pain and blood loss, he had to do something to protect Monroe. It was his fault that Monroe was in this mess.

"Shut up Grimm!" exclaimed the small Reaper, who turned his scythe around to the blunt side and rammed it into Nick's stomach.

Nick grunted and almost past out from the pain. He didn't hear the small Reaper's cackling or Monroe's enraged snarl.

Almost all of Monroe's human side had disappeared. The only thing on his mind was Nick, and it didn't help that the bulky Reaper had gotten way too close to him. He gave off a warning growl, but it was ignored. With him still struggling the cracks in the chains were getting bigger. Feeling the chains loosen a bit, somewhere in Monroe's mind he knew this was a good thing and kept on moving, putting his strength into it.

Bringing up his scythe, the bulky Reaper said in a bored voice, "Let's get this over with." He wasn't really into torture or prolonging a job. He was more the type of get-it-over-and-done-with person. No point in prolonging the inevitable.

Monroe just kept growling and struggling. He just needed a couple more jiggles and he would be free.

"Would you just hold still? You won't break free. Just except your fate." commented the bulky Reaper. With nothing more to say the Reaper brought down his scythe, aiming for Monroe's neck.

Hearing a loud snap, Monroe's chains broke. Monroe barely dodged the scythe coming down on him. Feeling it cut into his arm Monroe howled with rage.

Moving back quickly, the bulky Reaper eyes widen in surprise. "How? How did you break out of those chains? ! he exclaimed.

Red eyes glinting, Monroe lunged at the Reaper.

The bulky Reaper put up his scythe to block the enraged Blutbad coming at him.

Monroe could care less about the Reaper in front of him. All he wanted was to get to Nick and the little pipsqueak that was hurting him. Claws out, Monroe swiped at the bulky Reapers stomach, since it was unprotected. Catching flesh, Monroe pulled only to have his prey move from his attack.

Grunting from wrenching away from the claws in his stomach, the bulky Reaper brought down his scythe in hopes in getting a good swipe at the Blutbad.

Dodging out of the way, Monroe got behind the Reaper and made a fist. Cutting his palm with his claws, he punched the bulky Reaper in his lower back. He knew it wasn't a Reaper's weak point; it was more for petty revenge. A curl of satisfaction rolled in his gut when he saw the Reaper go down. Stepping away from his obstacle, Monroe set his eyes on the Reaper that was hurting Nick.

Hearing the commotion behind his back, the small Reaper had stopped his torture on the Grimm and turned around to watch. Seeing the fight end quickly, the small Reaper could see those red eyes fixed on him. Scoffing he said, "You think you scare me Blutbad? Come at me if you dare. Even if you can 'defeat' me, you won't be able to save the Grimm." All he got was a growl from Monroe, and in the next instant the Blutbad was on him.

Nick was going in and out of conciseness. He couldn't feel much, other then the throb of all the cuts and slashes he got. He could feel his heart stuttering. Pain would zing here and there throughout his body, but he could barely move. He could feel the blood on his skin and soaking into his clothes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Nick knew he needed to get out of there and to the hospital soon or he wouldn't make it. So lost in his numbness, he didn't see the fight that was going on around him.

Being push back from Monroe, the small Reaper couldn't block in time as the Blutbad brought down his claws and catching the Reaper in the chest. Blood splattered all over the concrete floor of the sewer. Hissing, the Reaper jumped back. _Damn! This is taking longer than I thought! _he thought. Looking over Monroe's shoulder, the small Reaper saw the bulky Reaper getting up and getting ready to attack Monroe from behind. Smirking, the small Reaper thought, _Two against one! He won't win! _Oh! How wrong he was!

Even through the haze of rage and instinct, Monroe could hear the other Reaper getting ready to attack. If he timed this right, he could end this fight and get to Nick. Standing there, claws dripping with the small Reaper's blood, Monroe made it look like he was getting tired and waited for the bulky Reaper to strike.

Falling for the ruse, the bulky Reaper charged; scythe high up in the air.

The smaller Reaper brought up his own scythe, and waited for the other to be in the right spot to strike.

Still not moving, Monroe could feel the bulky Reaper getting closer and he could see the small Reaper getting ready to attack. Feeling the air ripple, Monroe dodged out of the way, just in time to see both Reapers bring down their scythes.

Eyes widening, both Reapers couldn't stop their attack.

The bulky Reapers scythe came down onto the smaller Reapers left shoulder and down his stomach, overlapping with Monroe's claw marks.

The same thing happened to the bulky Reaper, by the smaller Reaper, only it was on the right shoulder instead.

Both collapsed to their knees from the brunt of the attacks, and the smaller Reaper almost passed out because of blood loss.

Throughout the whole fight, the slender Reaper just watched with an impassive face and never intervened.

Seizing his chance, Monroe got behind the smaller Reaper, grabbed his head and twisted. Hearing the snap of the Reaper's neck, Monroe internally howled in triumphant. Letting go of the now dead Reaper, Monroe took a step towards the other one, but a sound stopped him. Hearing that noise; something in the back of his mind started to pull at his human side. The smell of blood and Grimm hit his nose. _Nick! _Without even blinking, Monroe was at Nick's side. Reaching up to break the chain Nick was in, Monroe could barely hear Nick's heart, even with his enhanced hearing. Snapping the chain in two, Monroe caught the now unconscious Grimm. Pushing his wolf instincts back, Monroe's human side surfaced. "Nick!" Monroe cried out, absolute panic bleeding into his voice. "Come on man! You need to wake up!" Getting no response, and hearing Nick's heart slowing down, Monroe knew he needed to get them out of there now. Ignoring the blood, Monroe picked up Nick bridal style. Seeing Nick's head lolled back lifeless, Monroe tightened his grip on the young Grimm. "Just hang on Nick." Monroe whispered fiercely. Turning around, Monroe saw he was blocked, not by the bulky Reaper, but by the slender one.

"As entertaining as this has been, it's time to end this." The slender Reaper said, voice neutral, face blank, with his scythe in his hand.

Backing up a bit, Monroe gave out a warning growl, clutching Nick tighter to his chest. _Crap! What am I going to do? ! _Monroe thought. _I need a freakin' miracle that's what I need! _Without realizing it, Monroe had backed up into the sewer's wall. Hearing a grunting noise, Monroe knew the other Reaper was getting to his feet. Watching as the slender Reaper got closer, Monroe's eyes flashed red. Seeing the bulky Reaper come up on the right side of the other Reaper's shoulder, Monroe felt utterly helpless. They were trapped. He had a dying Grimm in his arms and he was cornered by two of the worst Wesen's in the world. _I could really use that miracle right now! ! _

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know you hate me! Since you had to wait so long for this chapter!**

**Will Monroe get his miracle? ! Will Nick ever get to the hospital? ! Or will they both be killed by the Reapers? ! Well you'll have to come back and read the next chapter to find out!**

**Sorry if my fight scenes sucked, I'm not very good at those.**

**Please Review! I love reviews! If you review I'll give you Nick this time! (gets growled at by Monroe). **


End file.
